


A proposition

by Buggirl



Series: Resolve from Regret [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles from various prompts on Blackwall.  I think a lot about his life before he joined the inquisition, both before and after 'the incident'.</p>
<p>Prompt: Rainier, before the incident, wooing a noblewoman as part of the “game”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A proposition

“Captain Rainier, a word if I you please?”

Thom ran a hand across his freshly shaved jaw and looked the questioner up and down. He liked what he saw. Tight waist, breasts just giving a hint of their fullness. Full lips and sparkling eyes. She wasn’t young, likely a full 10 years older than he. Still though, extremely pretty. He found that the older the Lady, the more flattered they were by his attentions, but this lady obviously needed none of that.

“Of course. Lady…?”

“Oh, I do apologise, Captain. Tristanine, Lady Camille Tristanine.”

He bowed and drank in her form as he came to standing. “What can I do for you, Lady Tristanine?”

“Oh please call me Camille, Lady Tristanine is so formal.” She replied. A healthy rose colour came to her cheeks as she spoke. “It seems frivolous I know, but can you be the same man I saw at the Grand Tourney not more than… Oh Maker, was it that long ago… 10 years is it?”

Thom’s chest inflated slightly at the memory of the event, the first time he ever was noticed by any one of worth, of anyone with power. The first time he learnt the meaning of wasted potential.

He laughed an easy laugh. “Yes I was the winner then. Seems like such a long time ago.”

“But not something easily forgotten, Captain.” She said as she ran a digit across her chin.

Thom tilted his head to the side then bowed giving his outstretched hand. “Would you care to dance, Lady Camille?”

“I would like that very much indeed, Captain.” She curtsied as she spoke.

His hand grasped her waist gently and he took her hand with his gloved one. He twirled her faster than she was prepared for given the squeal she emitted. Her cheeks flushed full red this time.

That move always surprised them and a smirk danced across his lips. “Tell me, Lady Camille, who have you come here with tonight?”

“Oh my sister needed a chaperone, so here I am. Sans Lord Tristanine I’m afraid.” She said breathlessly.

Thom thought carefully about his next move, a married noble. Could he get away with flirting with such a lady? What harm could it do? She could only be flattered surely? He grabbed her tighter around the waist.

“Well should I defer to Lord Tristanine? I can only think that my background as a Free Marcher might not be up to par to his dancing.”

She laughed, and it took him by surprise. It was hearty, deep and bawdy in its tone. 

She leaned in to whisper, “Captain, I am no wilting flower deferential to my husband.” When she moved from his ear, she gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. Her eyes frolicked across his face and she licked her lips and smiled as they continued to circle the floor.

It appeared that for all his endeavours at playing the game Thom Rainier still had a lot to learn about Orlesians. However, there was one thing of which he felt assured, there would be someone warm and soft in his bed tonight.


End file.
